Feelings Revealed
by Kat the Writer
Summary: One-shot dedicated to lilangelgirl13, featuring her OC Rikki admitting her feelings to Duncan. DxOC


Author's Note: Yo, folks! This is my first TDI fanfiction, so let me know how it turns out. This one-shot is a request from lilangelgirl13, using her OC Rikki Daniels. She even helped edit the second half of the story! I will also be using my own OC, Brooke Laverne, whose personality will be revealed in this story.

Another note to keep in mind: This one-shot is partly based on events in "Basic Straining", only a few things switched around. You'll see what it is when you read.

Disclaimer: I do not own this series nor its characters; just the privilege to use them in stories. Muahaha!

!!

"Feelings Revealed"

After completing the strenuous obstacle course set for them by "Master Chief" Chef Hatchet, the campers were finally given a break and reported to the mess hall for some well-deserved meals…of gruel. The only camper who was not present was Duncan, who was sent to the boat house.

This worried Rikki deeply, even though she didn't say anything out loud. She was sitting around the other girls when she overheard an argument from the other table involving Courtney, Geoff, and DJ. It sounded like Courtney was refusing to check on Duncan, no matter how much Geoff urged the CIT.

"Hey, Rikki," Gwen spoke up, startling the other girl. "Maybe you should go check on Duncan. You've wanted to talk to him anyways, right?"

"Yes, that's a great idea!" Courtney agreed, hearing the suggestion close by. "At least I won't have to do it…"

Rikki looked around nervously at the smiling faces of the campers, since she knew that it was pretty much settled. "I don't know if I can do this…"

"Why not?" The bookworm, Brooke, asked curiously while reading a pamphlet titled "To Love or Not to Love". "This is your opportunity to tell Duncan how you really feel about him. After that date-"

"That was a test to conquer my fear, that's all!" Rikki quickly intervened, sounding louder than she wanted to be. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Sorry for that. The point is that I do not like him like that…"

Brooke smiled to herself and pulled out her observation journal from her pocket. "That's not what this says. According to my observations, you have shown a lot of interest in him ever since you two have had that date from the phobia challenge."

"Didn't you write those down yourself?" LaShawna asked.

Brooke let out a small cough. "Yes, well, these are based on my own viewings of their actions toward each other, including some earlier help prior to the phobia challenge."

"You mean from Cody, that is," Bridgette mumbled to the other girls, causing them all to giggle at the very thought.

"As I was saying," Brooke continued with a slight sigh of irritation, "Rikki should go check on Duncan. Is everyone in agreement?" After the other campers nodded in agreement, Rikki shrugged and stood up.

"Fine, I'll go. Just to remind you all, I don't like him."

As she got up to leave, Geoff and DJ snickered to themselves. "She totally likes him," Geoff said coolly. "I DO NOT!!" Rikki shouted before exiting.

!!

The ice cold night air didn't exactly help Rikki while she was slowly making her way towards the boat house, mainly since she was wearing her signature off the shoulder white top, a black, denim mini skirt, and black sandals today. Her whole body shivered from the cold. She looked around nervously, making sure that nobody was watching her; "Why me?" she thought before finding the door to the boat house and entering quietly.

"Hey, Chucklehead, you in here? Hello?"

"Well, well. It's our other Princess," Duncan said with a smirk, sitting on a wooden crate in the middle of the room.

Rikki rolled her eyes and walked over to where he was sitting. "When you're ready to stop calling me that, Chucklehead, just let me know. Anyway, I brought some food for you, and even if you don't eat it, I'm not carrying it anymore, so take it anyway." She held out a bowl of what appeared to be white pasty rice, which he took with a raised brow and a chuckle.

"Thanks." He attempted to take a spoonful of the mystery food out, but the spoon was stuck to the entire bowl of food, which made Rikki shudder.

Chef's cooking always made her skin crawl. Throwing it aside, he looked over Rikki carefully. "So, why are you here?"

Rikki was listening to "Sneaker Night" on her mp3 player, so she didn't hear him ask the question. "Hmm?" she asked taking her head phones off. "I said why are you here?" "Oh, the others just convinced me to come out here and check on you, that's all." Rikki responded. She wanted to tell him that she was kind of worried for him, too, but she was afraid that he would laugh at her for that. She messed with her long black hair a little bit before she got up and headed for the door. "Ok, well, since you're obviously alright, I guess I'd better get out of here. I'll see ya, Chucklehead."

Rikki thought she was in the clear, but before she could take another step, Duncan stood up and grabbed her wrist, holding her back. "Hold it, Princess." "Here it comes." Rikki said rolling her eyes. "I know there's more to you coming here than just 'checking on me'. I know you're into me, so just admit it." "Look, I'm getting out of here, bro. See ya later."

Rikki said; Duncan stepped in front of her, and she silently tried to pass him. The delinquent was able to predict her moves and moved to block her over and over again. She got a little angry, but then it turned to slight sadness.

"Duncan...just...get away from me..." Rikki whispered his actual name for the first time in weeks, nearly on the verge of tears now. She suddenly felt Duncan's hands on her shoulders, but they weren't as rough as they usually were. These hands were soft, comforting. She looked into the delinquent's face and saw an expression of concern and confusion. The tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as she stared into his eyes, dark teal eyes that wanted to know the truth.

"You don't have to be afraid to talk to me about anything, Princess.

I'll listen to what you've got to say."

With a heavy sigh, she finally sat down on another wooden crate and wiped away the tears. "Okay, Chucklehead...if it'll get me out of here sooner...I'll tell you the real story about my last relationship...ok?"

"I'm listening." Duncan said sitting back where he was, waiting for Rikki to begin her story.

"About 2 years ago, I was in a relationship with a guy named J.J.; he was a bad boy just like you. We loved each other so much, and I thought nothing could separate us…but that chump was able to prove me wrong...

One night, I was coming over to his place after a night out with my friends.

I knew that J.J. was there since I saw the lights on, so I knocked a few times. I waited for him to answer, but there was no response. So I tried opening the door, and it was already unlocked. That's when I began to worry for him.

I slowly made my way inside and into the living room. Everything seemed to be fine. That's about the time I heard a noise coming from upstairs. It was faint as first, but then it got louder and louder. Getting even more worried for J.J., I decided to check upstairs for the source of the sound.

As soon as I reached the top floor, I immediately saw the door to J.J.'s room open a little bit, and the sound coming from inside. I walked into the room as quietly as I could, but the lights were off. I found the light switch and flipped it on and I saw J.J... He was standing by the window...with..."

"With who?" Duncan asked, urging Rikki to continue. By now, she was tearing up.

"…My worst enemy, Melody McKnight. That little blonde tramp was making out with him right in front of me. I couldn't believe that jerk had cheated on me; and with the girl who he knew was my worst enemy, nonetheless! After I turned the lights on, he stopped and tried to explain himself, but I didn't want to hear it. I just yelled at him that we were through and ran out of his house as fast as I could. I was so devastated over the whole thing, that I didn't go to school for 5 weeks…I managed to get my payback, but..."

Tears fell down Rikki's face as she hugged her knees close to her and cried; "...it still hurts to remember that day..."

Now Duncan understood why she didn't want to admit her feelings for him.

She was scared that he would do the same thing to her what J.J. did back then. He felt so bad for her; he couldn't believe that someone would do that to a beautiful girl like her. Standing up, he took one of her hands and gently held it. Then he dug into his pocket and pulled out a promise ring, a gold ring with a heart-shaped ruby gem in the center; Rikki blushed with a look of shock in her dark brown eyes.

"Rikki, you don't have to be afraid to admit how you feel about me, because I feel the same way about you. I swear on this ring that I, uh, found…" Duncan paused, not wanting to explain in detail about how he 'found' the ring, "...that I'll never in my life do you what your ex did. I love you too much to hurt you that way. You can trust me; I promise, I'll never hurt you...I'll treat you better than anyone else ever could."

"Duncan...Dude, thank you!" Rikki said before crying into his chest for a good 4 or 5 minutes. After the ring was placed on her right pinky, she hugged him, much to his surprise. Smiling, he returned the embrace. All that he wanted was for Rikki to be happy...that's the one thing that mattered to him most.

!!

The End!

How was that? I have to say, I'm definitely making up a scene next time. It's tough to recall actual scenes from the series, and it kind of feels wrong. Eh well, whatever makes the requesters happy. Review with comments and/or constructive criticism please. Anything that could have been done better, please let me know!

Next, I may focus more on Brooke (my OC) to develop more character into her. She sounded too high-strung in this story, but she's supposed to be nice and sisterly. Have any ideas? Please tell me.


End file.
